Prototype : War of the Prototypes
by ZeusDoesStories
Summary: Hey Guys this Ninja 3-4 AKA ZeusDoesStories and this is a story about War A story about mutations a story about.. Prototypes.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Hey Guys Zeus here and uh I just wanted to let everybody know that I created this new account called ZeusDoesStories; Which is ofcourse me and I would like for everybody to know this story that will let us get along together leave a review if you want and respond! Thanks for waiting enjoy the intro. (By the way this is sorta like a Q&A )**

Q : How long have you been here

A : Like I said this account is new I had an old account but got bored of it and now I decided to come back and make stories

Q : Is your name really Zeus?

A : Well yeah but You can call me like Idk Bolt or something?

Q : This is the third question Short right? How do you like to create stories?

A : Well I base it off one topic or one anime or cartoon or TV Show that is fictional and I modify or think of a new story for it

Q : I lied I have one last question for you what would your stories be rated

A : Well I make some Mature Rated Stories but I can also make like Normal not crazy Mature like Life and how short it is

or a Simple Romance based of me but made with fictional characters

Okay so that's about it for this Question and Answer

We could start of with a short story and leave a review It is greatly appreciated If I know what you guys have

in your minds

**Beast Killer : Prologue**

_My name? its Adam_

_My surname? I don't know_

_I got attacked by an unknown beast, I was infected but I didn't know how_

_But what I'm going to do is : "I'm going to find it and I'm going to put an end to its life."_

**2 weeks ago**

[ Knife sharpening ]

Soldier 1 : Hey dude have you heard about these.. monsters?

Soldier 2 : No, I haven't what are they like?

Soldier 1 : They're beasts dude they're vicious blood killing monsters!

Soldier 1 : They eat raw flesh They don't care if its rotten or not!

Soldier 2 : Wouldn't want those Black Troops stealing the glory

Soldier 1 : I'd rather die than having glory by killing those meat wagons

Adam : Hey will you two shitheads stop blabbering and keep your guard out wouldn't want those things biting your head off do ya?

Soldiers 1 & 2 : Sorry sir, No sir we don't want our heads bit off, We'll go back to work sir!

[ Growl ]

Soldier 3 : Did yous fools hear that?

Soldier 2 : Hear what?

[ Roar ]

Soldier 3 : THAT.

Soldier 1 : Holy fuck its the fucking infected Shoot it!

Adam : Red Crown this is Tower 0-1 we got 3 special infected over here Requesting Armor support ASAP.

Red Crown : Copy Tower 0-1 Armored Victor is On its way ETA 3 Mikes

Adam : Roger that.

[ Ground Shaking ]

Soldier 4 : The fuck is that yo-you feeling that?

Soldier 1 : Holy shit its a Juggernaut kill it quick!

Soldier 2 : Ahhh!

[ Juggernaut pounds Soldier 2's arm and rips off its body ]

Soldier 5 : I-It just ripped off Niles' body apart.. Ugh..

Adam : Keep it together, Dont lose sight we still got 1 mike till that victor arrives! Now move your asses and shoot!

Soldiers : Sir, yes Sir!

Red Crown : Tower 0-1, This is Red Crown Armored Victor has just arrived at your location

Adam : This is Tower 0-1 we need a Cas-evac that Victor is getting pounded up here!

Red Crown : Copy Tower 0-1 2 Transport Choppers is inbound to your location ETA 1 Mike.

Blackwatch Radio : Tower 0-1 this is Ballista Three Two We're inbound to your location what's your team's status

Adam : This is Tower 0-1 My team is alright we lost Niles But other than that We're good to go the Area is clear for landing

Blackwatch Radio : Copy that Tower 0-1

[ Helicopter Throttles Down and lands ]

Pilot : Get in!

[ Chopper Flies Away ]

[ Jet Streams ]

Pilot : What the fuck was that?

Adam : Is that a person?

Pilot : Holy Shit its Heller!

Adam : Shit shit Land Fast!

Pilot : It's too late! Fuck!

[ Crashes ]

Blackwatch Radio : Tower 0-1 Do you copy?

Adam : This is Tower 0-1

Blackwatch Radio : Tower 0-1 what's your squads status

Adam : They- They're all dead..

Blackwatch Radio : Do you need cas-evac over?

Adam : Verifying the location.

Adam : Holy shit.. James Heller..

Blackwatch Radio : James Heller?! Red Crown We got James Heller at Penn Station In the RZ

Red Crown : Copy that Gunships will be sent to your location over, do not infiltrate blackwatch's territory

Adam : Red Crown be advised, I am not in fucking blackwatch.

**Okay guys thats the prologue the Chapter 1 will be published soon so be sure to uhh come back soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mercer is Alive?

**Hey Guys ZeusDoesStories Here again to bring you another chapter of Prototype : The War of the Prototypes and yes the title was changed just now As I was reading my review of this and I would love if you guys would Love to give a feedback And today I will be creating 2 New chapters, I've edited the Main characters which you should like because this would be Awesome. [ For me that is ] hehehe..**

Last time in Chapter 1 Adam Charged at Heller and attacked him but Heller now jumps out in the streets of the RZ Penn Station heading to the Grid Four which is the place Mercer Infected Heller.

As they ran through the streets and reach the RZ Grid Four

Adam Pants as he is out of breath [ Well it is far for a normal guy to run at top speed without breaks ]

Adam : [ Pant ] Why.. Why did you bring me to this Place?!

Heller : Why? You Wanna know? It's because this was the very place that Mercer Bitch took away my life!

Adam : [ Huff ] And.. You're gonna do the same thing to me?

Heller : ... No.

Adam : No? Then what, You're gonna kill me?

Heller : I won't kill you but I'd take away everything you've served!

Adam : Shit oh Shit!

**Adam scurries away but Heller simply Grabs him with his Whipfist**

Adam : You can't do this what about you're daughter?

Heller : You bitch-ass.. You don't know shit don't ya? ... BLACKWATCH KILLED HER!

Adam : Wh- What?! But I thought-

Heller : You thought that she's the same as me?

Heller : She wasn't born with the virus unlike me who was infected by an emo-fucker named Mercer!

Adam : Let me go!

Heller : Sure I'll Let you go, After I Pick your brains about everything about Blackwatch..

Mercer : Heller! [ Kicks Heller and hurls him away ]

Heller : Ugh.. Wh-What?! M-Mercer?! But I..

Mercer : Consumed me? No.

Mercer : I'm Still alive I only had a certain Person named Colette Heller Copy everything and I Manipulated her to try and kill you.. But I guess it didn't work out.

[ Heller gets down on his knees knowing he had killed his wife ]

Mercer : Hmm What are you doing here soldier?

Adam : Urgh..

Mercer : I see great potential in your Hatred.

Mercer : You need to come with me, We've got alot to talk about.

**Mercer Grabs Adam and Jumps off with him**

Heller Remains unconcious until for the next few 30 Minutes.

Knowing that Mercer still lives Heller finds sources of power to stop him and end this once and for all

**But who is the good guy?**

**Adam?**

**Heller?**

**Mercer?**

**Or.. Another Person..Named.. PARIAH.**

**[ Roars and Trembling ]**

**Well guys that was Part 2 If you had like the story or your new to the channel submit your review and be sure to add it to your favorites or follow it I'd love an Addition to my viewers so keep checking me out I will be making the Chapter 3 after this btw.**


End file.
